


With love

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [8]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: With Thor's at the Academy now, Loki knows it's not gonna take too long until everyone starts to not want to have anything to do with him anymore.Luckily Brian is there to help.





	With love

He was there, and even if for a moment Loki was happy about it, his affection immediately turned into hatred.

The mighty Thor, the best person in the world had finally arrived to the Academy. Everyone had been waiting for him.

Loki couldn’t deny that his arrival made him anxious; even in his absence he’d managed to overshadow him, and now that he was there it was going to get even worse.

They wouldn’t want him anymore. They were going to have him expelled.

 

If they preferred that oaf of his brother to him, then they didn’t deserve him… This was what he was trying to convince himself of.

The truth was that, despite all the headaches he had to endure, he didn’t mind being there – and the company – as much as he showed.

He’d made some “friends”, but now he was going to lose even them; it was always like that when his brother was involved.

 

That was why he was in his room instead than at the welcome party Bug Woman had organized for Thor.

He didn’t want to see the admiration in their eyes, he didn’t want to hear their praises because he couldn’t pretend they were for him, not anymore.

It was easier remaining alone, pretending nothing was happening, that nothing had changed…

 

 

The door opened.

Loki’s eyes immediately darted to the book in his hands that he was trying to read.

He didn’t look up, not even as he heard the sound of steps getting closer; if he looked up, it was over: Brian – because of course it was Brian – was going to know everything he was trying to keep inside.

 

… He was afraid.

He was afraid he was going to leave him, that he’d realised how insignificant he was in comparison to his brother.

It was going to happen, and it was going to be his fault because if he hadn’t been so weak he wouldn’t be suffering now.

 

\- Hey -.

Brian’s voice was as calm as usual. Was that a good or a bad sign? Loki couldn’t tell.

He just nodded in response. He was afraid he was going to break if he talked, but unfortunately for him Brian was in a conversation mood.

\- You’re not going to the party? -, he asked in fact.

Loki rolled his eyes.

\- I don’t want to -, he replied, cold, - And you? -.

Brian sat on the bed, beside Loki, and he said:

\- You know parties aren’t really my thing. I’d rather be here -.

 

Now Loki looked at Brian.

He seemed serene, like nothing interesting had just happened. Weird.

People usually don’t act that way when they met Thor for the first time, well, not even when they met him for the second or third time, but that was beside the point.

Brian noticed his stare and he smiled at him. Smiled.

 

That was the last straw.

\- Ok, let’s get this over with and say what you have to say -, Loki snapped and, for the first time, he managed to surprise Brian.

\- What… are you talking about? -, he asked in fact, but Loki didn’t think not even for a second that he was being serious.

He must’ve been joking. None could be so indifferent to him…

He was about to say something when he saw Brian’s expression changing, like only now he had understood what was going on. He let out a “oh” and Loki waited for him to elaborate.

\- Is this about Thor? -, Brian asked then, and it took a moment for Loki to recover from that.

\- I just thought… Nevermind -.

 

It would’ve been a waste of time continuing that discourse, since Brian didn’t seem to care about the arrival of Thor, and he was also sure that he could put two and two together on his own.

It wasn’t only that, but he wasn’t going to admit it, to admit that he was afraid that, if he said what he had in mind he would’ve made it real.

It wasn’t logic, he was fully aware of that, but he couldn’t help it nonetheless.

 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Brian getting closer.

He jumped slightly when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

\- Loki, look at me -.

Loki raised his head – he couldn’t help it – and he laid his eyes on Brian.

He was staring at him with the same loving expression he’d got used to, the same he started to seek when he wasn’t feeling good.

It was exactly as nothing had changed, but only now Loki believed that could be really the case.

\- Your brother might be here now, but nothing’s changed -, Brian said as if he read his thoughts.

\- … Really? -, Loki muttered, cursing himself for how weak and desperate he sounded.

\- Yes really -, Brian immediately replied.

He hadn’t hesitated not even for a second, which shocked Loki. Was he dreaming? It must’ve been a dream, there was no other explanation.

 

 

However, as Brian cupped his cheeks and leaned in, Loki found himself not minding if that was a dream, as long as he was never going to wake up from it.

 

Brian was sweet, delicate, like Loki was something to treasure, and despite how much he liked being treated that way – he was never going to admit it though – part of him was still wary that this was just a farce, that soon something bad was going to happen and that he was going to be alone again.

Brian seemed to sense his discomfort because he broke away, looking at Loki with worried eyes.

\- You still don’t believe me? -.

\- It’s difficult not to -, Loki replied, deciding to be honest for once, - Usually everyone falls in love with Thor when they meet him, it’s strange that you didn’t -.

It came out more accusatory than he intended to, but there was little he could do about it now.

\- There’s always a first time for everything, don’t you agree? -, Brian replied then, - You know me, do you really think I’d be interested in your brother? -.

\- Well… -, Loki started but he had to stop talking.

Thor was loud, boisterous, impulsive. Brian was a spy; he needed secrecy, he needed to be straight to the point in the most quick and direct way, and he was clever, even if he had a strange sense of humor – Stark said it was because he was English but Loki failed to understand how being born somewhere could influence someone’s sense of humor.

 

Brian was right; there was nothing in Thor that would appeal to him.

\- But what about his looks? He’s the finest Asgardian you’ll ever meet -, he said, realising immediately that perhaps he exposed himself too much.

\- At least, that’s what the others would tell you if they were here -, he quickly recovered.

\- I thought the finest Asgardian I’ll ever see was right in front of me -, Briand said then, - Are you sure about what you’re saying? -.

Loki would’ve loved to point out that first of all he wasn’t really an Asgardian, second that he wasn’t the finest at all, and third how dared he saying such cheesy stuff? And how the hell was it working? However it was difficult to speak up when Brian’s lips where against his again.

 

\- I know what you need -, Brian muttered then once he pulled away, his breath ghosting over Loki’s neck.

\- Oh yeah? -, Loki teased him, despite knowing well where that was going.

\- Yeah -, Brian replied, kissing then Loki’s neck.

\- Show me then -, the other said and Brian smiled in reply, kissing him again on his lips.

Loki put his arms around Brian’s shoulders, gripping his jacket really tightly before deciding it would’ve been best to get rid of it immediately, which he did before throwing it across the room.

Brian was about to pull away – probably to say something about his precious jacket – but Loki didn’t let go and he quickly forgot about it.

 

It still wasn’t enough for Loki, so he started unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, while he touched the skin he was gradually revealing with the other.

He really liked Brian’s body; it was muscular but not in an excessive way. He found it really pleasing to the eyes.

As soon as he got rid of the shirt too, Loki started attacking Brian’s neck kissing and sucking where he could, which made Brian chuckle for some reasons.

\- You’re eager today -, he said, and Loki looked up at him.

\- You’re the one who started this -, he retorted, getting back to what he was doing before.

\- I know, I know… But it doesn’t mean we can’t take it slow for a change -.

He raised Loki’s head and he kissed him again with such sweetness, like he wasn’t half undressed and they weren’t about to have sex.

Usually when they kissed during those moments it was heated, full of passion, but that time there was something more, something else that Loki couldn’t quite pinpoint, but it felt good and not only in a sexual manner.

 

 

He let himself fall on the bed, taking Brian with him. They were so close but it wasn’t enough. Loki wanted him even closer.

\- Should we lock the door before? -, Brian asked.

\- I’ll personally kill whoever tries to enter before they can see anything -, Loki replied, - Don’t you dare leave this bed now -.

\- Aye aye -, Brian replied, knowing better than to disobey Loki when he used that tone.

Everyone was too busy partying after all, so they were probably safe.

 

He helped Loki undress but they didn’t rush; they took their time to explore each other’s bodies, to tease each other, to kiss.

It still felt unreal to Loki, that Brian was still there, with him, but he didn’t want to dwell in that feeling, not when Brian was between his legs, taking his erection in his mouth.

It felt so good, even better than usual, because against all the odds – even if Thor was there now – he was still…

\- Mine -.

He hadn’t even realised he’d muttered the last word, but Brian looked up to him, with such a soft expression which Loki had seen rarely, after all he wasn’t the only one who had a mask to maintain – sometimes he forgot Brian was first a foremost a spy.

He let go of Loki’s erection – resulting in a wet pop – and he muttered:

\- Yours, Loki. All yours -.

Loki was about to say something but Brian went down on him again and instead of words only moans came out of his mouth.

“I’m yours, I’m yours too”.

Oh well, he would’ve told him that another time.

 

\- We need lube -.

\- No we don’t, come here -.

Brian complied, pressing his body together with Loki’s.

\- Are you sure? -, he asked then, kissing the corner of Lokis mouth.

\- Yes! -, the other exclaimed, - Now hurry up, please! -.

\- As you wish -, Brian agreed, - But if I hurt you tell me, ok? -.

\- Yeah, yeah, just get on with it -.

\- So much for taking it slow -, Brian muttered, but he was feeling impatient too.

He took his shaft in his hand and he guided it towards Loki’s entrance, pressing inside. Indeed Loki seemed already loosen up enough and he didn’t say anything, meaning that Brian could move on.

Eventually he got completely inside. He really wanted to move, but he waited for Loki to adjust to the intrusion before.

\- So beautiful -, he moaned, and for a moment Loki had the doubt that he had just imagined it, but it couldn’t be, not when Brian was looking at him like that.

He raised himself on his elbows and he kissed him with the same sweetness that Brian had used before.

 

It wasn’t right that he had always to be the one who had to please him.

Loki had to do something to deserve him too, or at least that was what he though.

 

\- Brian… You can move -, he muttered then, and Brian started to rock his hips, thrusting inside Loki with a slow rhythm.

 

Finally Loki wasn’t thinking about Thor, about his doubts, his fears; his mind was focused only on Brian, on how wonderful he felt inside him, on how full he was feeling, both physically and mentally.

He could say it without any once of doubt now: Brian was the best thing that ever happened to him at the Academy, and probably in his whole life too.

 

He reached for Brian’s face with his hands, cupping his cheeks and Brian smiled at him; Loki couldn’t help himself and he smiled back.

How could he not? He’d still chosen him, even with his brother at the Academy. He made him feel warm inside, happy.

For Brian, Loki was already good enough; he didn’t need to be something he wasn’t. He’d accepted him with all his virtues and flaws.

 

He let his arms fall on the bed, and Brian reached out to hold both of his hands with his.

Loki put his legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper, faster.

Closer, he wanted him closer.

 

\- Loki… It feels so good… You’re so good -, Brian praised him and it was like a wave of intense pleasure went through Loki.

Brian wasn’t usually that vocal during sex, but those praises, Loki really enjoyed them, so much that when Brian repeated them again, he felt even closer to the orgasm, his cock throbbing.

 

\- Shit, Brian! I… I love you -, he moaned without even realising what he was saying.

Brian kissed him again and he tightened his grip on Loki’s hands.

 

They came together but they didn’t stop kissing. They were taking it slow again, though, savouring the afterglow of their respective orgasms.

Then Brian got out of Loki, who grimaced for a moment at the feeling of being suddenly so empty. He got up, throwing the condom he’d used in the bin, then he returned to the bed.

He lied beside Loki, letting him get closer, embrace him, rest his head on his shoulder.

 

 

\- Loki? -.

\- Mmh? -.

\- What you said earlier… Did you mean it? -.

\- What did I say? -, Loki asked.

He was way too tired now to try to remember it.

\- You said you love me -, Brian replied and he looked really serious.

Oh.

_Oh_.

He had – as Stark would say it – dropped the l-bomb.

 

What should he do now? If he denied it, he was sure he was going to hurt Brian’s feelings, but if he admitted it, then he would’ve exposed himself a lot.

Thinking about it, hadn’t he already exposed himself to Brian multiple times already?

Maybe for once it wouldn’t have hurt if he was honest with him – and himself.

\- Yes, I meant it -, he admitted, but he couldn’t stand to look at Brian’s reaction, so he looked up to the ceiling instead.

\- Why are you asking? -, he said then, his voice trembling, - … You don’t? -.

He felt Brian moving, but he realised what he was doing only when he felt his lips on his.

Loki didn’t know what to expect, so he didn’t move much and Brian broke away almost immediately.

\- If I didn’t I wouldn’t be here -.

 

It took a moment for Loki to process what he just said, and when he did… He didn’t know how to react and Brian noticed his uneasiness.

\- Did I say something wrong? -, he asked in fact, and Loki was quick to shake his head.

\- No! It’s not that… -, he said then, - It’s just… I don’t know, I’m… -.

\- Surprised? -.

Loki nodded. Yes, he could put it that way.

\- Well, I love you, Loki -, Brian said then, - And there’s nothing we can do about it -.

 

\- Are you sure about that? -, Loki asked, smirking.

He seemed to be back to be his normal self.

His hand reached out to caress Brian’s neck before travelling down to his chest, and then Loki said:

\- ‘Cause I already have a few ideas in mind -.

Brian smirked back and he kissed Loki again and that time Loki was ready for him.

 

He would’ve never believed that his relationship with Brian would last for long, nor that it would’ve developed from being simply “I like you” and “I find you interesting” to that, but now he felt like he could dare to hope.

After all, if Thor hadn’t been able to ruin it, what else could?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the last fic for this series but I had another idea a few days ago, so I guess you'll still have to deal with me for a while


End file.
